


lord megatron needs to iron out his command structure or else nonsense like this will keep happening i guess

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Short One Shot, shockwave says the navy seal copypasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: props to my friend Ren for being the brains behind this operation with the promptstarscream+shockwave "who gets to be lieutenant' bickering
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	lord megatron needs to iron out his command structure or else nonsense like this will keep happening i guess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mormegil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormegil/gifts).

“ _ I _ am going to be the second in command,” Starscream said, smirking. He tapped a finger on his cockpit as though he thought it would prove his point instead of simply making a quiet tinkling sound as metal collided with glass.  


“Lord Megatron is aware you are, to put it bluntly, an untrustworthy little fragger,” Shockwave said. He didn’t look up from his console. “Lord Megatron would never make you his second in command. This is obvious to anyone with a working optical suite.”

Soundwave didn’t think it was obvious to anyone with a working optical suite, seeing as he had functional optics and he was relatively certain that Starscream was going to be promoted to lieutenant and Shockwave wasn’t; he didn’t say anything.

“You have half an optical suite, slaghead.”

“At least I can keep my head in a crisis.” 

Starscream sniggered. 

“I do not run around screaming and waving my blasters in the air every time something goes wrong.”

“But you didn’t always keep your head,” Starscream snickered. “Remember when you used to have a face?”

Shockwave sat up, slowly. “What the frag did you just fragging say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Kaonian military, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on the Autobots, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in guerilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire Decepticon armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the frag out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Cybertron, mark my fragging words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me? Think again, fragger. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the city and every detail about you is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, cyberworm. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fragging dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare servo. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the Decepticon Army and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable aft off the face of the continent, you little slaghead. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little  _ clever _ comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fragging glossa. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will slag fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fragging dead, kiddo.”

Starscream wheezed. His vents fluttered. His fans whirred. “What?”

“Take,” Shockwave vocalized slowly, “it  _ back _ .”

“No. You take your comments back, you slagger.”

“I am going to kill you and then Lord Megatron  _ can’t _ make you his SIC- “

Soundwave stood up. “Enough.”

“Frag you both,” Starscream snapped; Soundwave held up a servo and he froze. 

“Starscream crossed a line- “

“Soundwave: does not  _ give a frag _ . Argument: stupid. Shockwave: stupid. Starscream: stupid. Argument:  _ over _ . Soundwave: makes himself clear?”

Shockwave bristled, plating rippling, and Soundwave menacingly put his servo over the button to eject his cassettes. Shockwave glared and sat back.

“Soundwave: has work to do,” intoned Soundwave, voice low and threatening. “Soundwave: not looking for a distraction. Starscream and Shockwave: will  _ cease this nonsense _ .”


End file.
